jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:My Name Is Tom
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Adamjones.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 08:03, 26 April 2009 Re:Pics Very good work! I'm looking forward to seeing your pics! :) ZEM talk to me! 19:56, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :I love your edits to the main page. Thank you very much. ZEM talk to me! 01:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've added you to my friends. :) (I have my page locked so that when I tick off some crazy spamming vandal they don't flame me and add nasty stuff to my page...) ZEM talk to me! 18:42, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Thank you very much for notifying me about the vandals, I might not have found them for a while. ZEM talk to me! 05:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) .... I don't see any blogs, so I can't do a fan fic... User page Would you like me to make an image gallery for your page so that your images aren't all on one side or the other? Also, are you a member on YouTube? ZEM talk to me! 20:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : I appreciate the offer, that was all from one box minus the pog and card sets, and i still have two more boxes to go... (comming soon) So i still want to put descriptions and such under each picture, and adjust the photos and sizes myself. Feel free to mess around with the page tho, it can always be undone.... speaking of I was thinking of doing the front page like the My Name Is Earl wiki with pics as categories, take a look and tell me what you think. I also think the site would be better with a black background.--My Name Is Tom 00:22, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin or bcrat? I was thinking about this prior to your message, you would make a great admin. Have you ever been an admin elsewhere? I want to make you an admin, but I am only an admin myself and only bcrats can give admin powers aside from Wikia Staff. I'll see about getting bcrat powers for myself and I'll give you powers if I do. By the way, I have been busy on Primeval Wikia and that is why it took me a while to write back, sorry for the wait. ZEM talk to me! 08:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I admin one I started "Howard Stern" its barely off the ground, and i asked both you and the other wiki im at "My Name Is Earl" at the same time, and you both said yes. Im all business, and thanks alot. You knew i wasn't foolin around when i uploaded the first part of my collection :)--My Name Is Tom 09:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::I was made a b-crat here so that the members can help decide who admins. I'm glad to hear that you have some admin experience, I have quite a bit myself... I admin on more than half a dozen wikis (with help of course!) Would you look around (I will too) and see if there is anyone else here who is admin materiel? Thanks! ZEM talk to me! 20:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Jurassic Park IV Hey, did you post the poster on the JPIV page? User:Mesozoic Pictures *Well, you can put anything you want on the user page, and I agree, the page looks better with a poster, but since it's non-official, it shouldn't be up. But you can place it on the discussion page. **No problem, and sure!! -User:Mesozoic Pictures Misunderstanding... OK, this is what I was trying to say… Originally when I was talking to you, I said that I could not make him an admin because I was not a b-crat. You write adoption request, I read and realized that he thought I didn’t know how to make others admins (Which I’ve done on Pigeon Wiki and Primeval Wiki), I proceeded to write under the same request that I do know how but I need bureaucrat powers. Catherine Munro answers your request (and removes my comment) telling you that I (ZEM) have been give b-crat power, and that the JP wiki community should work together to decide on its admins. Hope this clears everything up. :) ZEM talk to me! 00:15, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps I should create a site notice and a page for people to vote on who should be an admin. And then make two or three people admins. ZEM talk to me! 00:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::You know what, I think I'll make you an admin just based on my own judgement and not a vote, because I wanted to make you an admin before. I think that Mez Pix would do good also, but since I haven't talked to him yet, we can nominate and vote for him. ZEM talk to me! 01:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::I made you an admin, use your powers wisely and ask me if you have questions - 'cause even if it doesn't seem like I'm around I often check wikia. Good luck. :) ZEM talk to me! 01:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Would you mind if I made a YouTube video of your Jurassic Park collection? As long as I give you credit for the pics? I just think it would be a cool idea. ZEM talk to me! 05:20, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : I retain all respective rights to my collecton and private property, so NO!!.... j/k :) imagine if i were actually like that :) I would love it!! I got the card collection all scanned in and trimed up, color corrected(graphic designer in past life), and im thinking of a way to display them and up our page qty. wookiepedia is crazy with stuff, why not? put it nice and big. the cards are a gold mine of info, and we can revert back to it. I'd like to see every bit of info i have on JP on this site. :Side story... chompin at the bit for Operation genesis, my girls uncle worked for E.A. games, gave me a ton of free games. He gave me the box to the ps2 vrs. IT WAS EMPTY that was about two years ago... didnt want to play it again till you spotlighted this site.... Thanks alot ZEM.. I blame you. Hehe. Was at game stop and priced checked it still at $40 just for the game w/no box. Saw it just went up on UK ebay for ₤0.99 (lyra?). i don't know the exchange rate plus the shipping to cali. who knows what ull acyually get too? Might as well get it here.--My Name Is Tom 07:19, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, I'll be working on that video! :) Thanks. I'm glad you found this wiki too, you're a really good "wiki-er." ZEM talk to me! 18:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Why is that video removed? MismeretMonk 21:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship I did? If I did I'm so sorry, it was a complete accident. Is there an exact way to fix that? -User: Mesozoic Pictures :Oh no, I wouldn't do that! Yes, the Spinosaurus page was fine, but maybe that's what happened with the rollback button. :- User: Mesozoic Pictures hey hey i was the guy writing those papers about Jurassic park. thanks for givin me some of those ideas. i liked the Catalina island idea, but the only thing wrong with that is that there is over 3,000 people living there. but i was looking at some maps, and there is an island called San Nicholas right by Catalina. it would be perfect becuase the only people on there is some people that do military testing there. you would just have to negotiate with the gov. :/ but thanx for writin me, helped alot :[[User:Capt.morgan|'Capt.morgan']] 19:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) JP Video Do you mind if I do the "Rare JP collectables" video in several parts? Please respond on my talk page. :) ZEM talk to me! 06:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Banner Wow! Brilliant work my friend. ZEM talk to me! 18:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Main Page WOW! It looks great, thanks for all your hard work! This wiki has really improved since I joined! :) ZEM talk to me! 13:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Edit review Yeah, I feel like I'm everywhere at once sometimes... But no, I do not have an experience with css. Sorry. ZEM talk to me! 04:47, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Guatemala Weather Sorry for not replying lol i was busy, the weather is a bit cold but in summer the heat is umm HEAT!!! horever in soem place there torpical weather sicne some of guatemala palce are near the beach but i dont live on the beach i lvie on the center of guatemala, far fro mthe beach and the torpical weather grant thing im waiting for someone to put the pteranodon part there so i can edit it Top users Hi Tom. You are showing up on . Is this the problem that you were reporting ? Angela (talk) 15:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Hi - I'm glad you found the wiki and are having fun working on it; it looks great! You can definitely ask for a second spotlight, but I need you to do it through the request page. I can tell you right now though that you'll need to categorize all the that have cropped up :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:06, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi. It's true that I haven't made any edits in a long time, but I realize that the website is working well. I check in every now and then, but I haven't made any edits in a long time because I have other websites that are a priority for me. I'm glad you asked about the layout, because I really do like it. I catches my eye and I'm glad those I left running the website are smart and creative. I'll be around. --Vinny2 23:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Video Here's my video of your Jurassic Park Kenner cards. I hope you like it, even though it wasn't as good as I'd hoped... (I couldn't get the JP theme so I could play it in the vid.) thumb|300px|right Let me know how you like it. ZEM talk to me! 06:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Action Figures I've been very busy... Working on a new forum for ITV's Primeval series and other things at home. I might get the chance to make the next video by late August. BTW, do you have a YouTube account? ZEM talk to me! 05:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Video #2 I finally got around to making a second video. Watch Video Here! It may not be as good as the first, as it does not focus on a single category of merchandising. I'm planning on doing one for the action figures soon! :) ZEM talk to me! 06:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Photos You want to see my photos with from park jurassic gabrys Tom hey tom this is important i need your help because i am new could you leave me a message on bitsygayle please thanks hey i don't know how to get my tag Jurassic park 4 hey hows it going could you please im begging you i need more on Jurassic park iv hi hey tom, nice to make your acquaintance and as for me editing ray arnolds page, your welcome. hope to hear from ya soon.(--HSMFAN1 15:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC)) tom do you remember me bitsygayle i need help getting back in Hey man, How are you? I haven't been out here for a long time... I was hoping to discuss promoting you to bureaucracy, since I'm not really interested in JP anymore. Looking forward to hearing from you, and hope you had a Merry Christmas, ZEM talk to me! 22:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) hello Thanks for the welcome. I'm new here but I''ve been a big fan of the franchise and I hope to add as much information as I canPhilosoraptor7 09:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC)'' Big collection You have a big collection my friend. I saw it before, but didn't know it was that big! Excellent.--Station7 20:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Fringe Wiki My question was: Do you have a busy job as editor since you're sysop on My Name is Earl Wiki and Fringe Wiki. You're here a bureaucrat! And you're on True Blood Wiki a sysop. So are you a busy editor (since you have a few Sysop and Bureaucrat rights)?--Station7 06:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Please help This article is a shame for this wiki: Carcharodon megalodon. I've reported that there is aproblem with it, but no response. Please delet it. MismeretMonk 07:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Tom, since you're an expert on JP Toys I would like to have your opion about this. Please check my questions at Talk:Jurassic Park Toys and comment there??? MismeretMonk 21:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey my name is Kabilan29 and i am the Creator of the Jurassic Park Answer Wikia. I only created that site 2 days and already a lot of people are editing there. I need to know how people found out my site before i could even promote it? And if you can please ask and answer some questions! Thanks! Kabilan29 07:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. hello you sent me a masage (THE8PURPLE2} you can help with anything please add pics that matches the content thanks i need help can you please help me with my web http://jurassicparkmovie.wikia.com page you can edit any thing and add lots of pics that is related thanks HELP hey this is THE8PURPLE2 2 days ago i created a new answer site for jurassic park (askjurassicpark.answers.wikia.com) and this guy named Kabilan29 (creator of the jurassic park answers) is harassing my web page so i took revenge he also said that my site is just a wannabee, what do i do next i need help and thanks for advertising my web page askjurassicpark Hey try visiting http://askjurassicpark.answers.wikia.com/ you can ask questions related to Jurassic Park and answer others' questions aswell. It's new but already have alot of questions so please visit :) ps: could u please tell other fans about it:) Thanks! :) You saw my JP's website? He is not so cool (in a matter of layout), BUT it has enough information and pictures (and that's what matters, don't you?)! Mystery Egg sweepstakes * Mystery Egg sweepstakes!As you can see I can't tell what dinosaur egg this is if you guess the right answer you will win a security pass on your page to the Ingen Complex too learn more go Isla Sorna Investigations on the Jurassic Park fannon wiki and select mystery egg sweepstakes but hurry the Sweepstakes ends next week. Hi I just wanted to say I was browsing through the wiki, saw your name, and---well let's just say if you had badges turned on you'd kill us all. That's it. Styracosaurus Rider 16:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC)